Harry Potter et les somnambules
by The P.A.C.S
Summary: Lors de l'été précédent sa 6ème année, Harry aide M. Luvegood et Luna dans une enquête sur une série de personne se trouvant brusquement atteint de maladie mentale.
1. La menace

Salut, voici ma première composition sur un univers d'un autre auteur. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est l'univers de Harry Potter créer par JK Rowling. J'aimearais savoir ce vous en pensez après.

**Disclaimer:** Il est à signaler que les personnages et concept de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Les droits d'auteurs appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling.

****

**La menace**

C'est un grand jour. C'est l'aboutissement sept ans de labeur et d'épreuves qui furent particulièrement éprouvant pour cette génération de nouveaux sorciers et sorcières. Le retour de Voldemort, la garde par les détraqueurs, les attaques des manges-morts, la mort de Cédric Diggory et la seconde guerre des sorciers sont autant d'évènements qui marquent la mémoire de ces jeunes adultes à l'aube d'entrer dans une nouvelle étape de leur vie. Mais les apprentis sorciers et sorcières de Poudelard arrivent à la marque de la fin de leur éducation, la cérémonie de graduation. Bien qu'il y ait des absents pour cet évènement, le moral des jeunes gens n'en reste pas moins très enjouer.

Pour l'occasion, la grande salle se voit transformer en salle de réception. Au lieu des habituelles quatre rangées de longues tables des différentes maisons de l'école, des tables rondes parsemés un peu partout meublent la salle. On peut y compter une dizaine de places chacune. Les couleurs de chaque maison se retrouvent non pas leur place coutumière, mais disperser à travers la salle, accompagner du blason de Poudelard. Celui-ci comprend les sigles et les couleurs des quatre maisons. Il signifie la paix et l'union que le monde des sorciers a retrouvée après la guerre. Et, pour compléter le tout, une scène se tient à la place de la table des professeurs. Un podium surmonté d'un lutrin occupe l'avant centre de cette scène. Au fond, des chaises ont été mises sur une rangée pour les professeurs.

L'atmosphère de la salle est fébrile. Les étudiants, habillés tous de leur robes de cérémonie, montrent à la fois de la hâte et de l'appréhension pour le futur qui les attend. Un certain nombre parle des carrières qu'ils débuteront.

- Mon père m'a réservé une place dans son agence de voyages, affirme l'un. Il y a plus de trente foyers de départ et de réception dans sa compagnie.

- Moi, j'ai déjà une place réservée dans une équipe de recherche sur les centaures, dit une serredaigle. J'espère qu'ils ne nous tireront pas dessus.

- Moi j'ai un petit job bien pénard qui m'attend au ministère, déclare un Poufsouffle. Quelques choses qui a rapport avec des objets moldus ensorcelés. On dirait que c'est barbant, mais au moins, on me laissera tranquille.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, l'avertit la Serredaigle. Notre ministre de la magie, M. Arthur Weasley, était dans ce département avant. Et tu vois où cela l'a amené. C'est l'un de nos plus grands héros de la guerre, en ne comptant pas le professeur Dumbledore et le «survivant» Harry Potter, le commandant de l'AD.

- J'ai justement entendu dire que Potter allait débuter sa carrière d'auror sans subir l'entraînement de départ, reprend le Poufsouffle.

- Ça ne me surprend pas! Réagit le premier étudiant. Lorsqu'on est responsable de la destruction de vous-savez-qui, les portes s'ouvrent aisément à vous. Il a dû impressionner grandement l'auror en chef, Kingsley Shaklebolt.

Peu importe la conversation tenue parmi les différents petits groupes d'étudiants, le nom de Harry Potter revient sur les lèvres de tous. Héros principal de la dernière guerre, Potter fait tourner les têtes sur son chemin. Plusieurs jeunes femmes lui font des yeux tendres remplient de sous-entendu. Les hommes lui tapent fièrement dans le dos. Son entré dans la salle ne passa donc pas inaperçus. Toujours accompagner de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, tous trois tente de se frayer un passage au travers de la foule de sorcier cherchant à s'approcher pour mieux voir ce grand héros. La foule devient tellement dense qu'ils n'arrivent plus à avancer vers leur table.

- Je crois que j'aimais mieux cela quand tu étais détesté, déclare Ron. On nous isolait mais au moins on s'écartait de notre chemin.

- Ne m'en parle pas! Réplique Harry. Je ne sais ce qui est le pire : avoir ma vie menacée par Voldemort ou mourir écraser par une foule de fan.

La mention du nom de l'être le plus craint de tout l'univers magique eu Beaucoup moins d'effets que Harry ne l'espérait. Seulement quelques-uns uns eu un mouvement de recule. Mais ce nombre est bien insuffisant et submergé par les autres admirateurs fous. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont bien heureux que cela soit. Mais ils auraient apprécié les réactions passées en ce moment. Ils veulent se rendre à leur table. Pour le moment, ils se font harceler de mille et un commentaires et questions.

- Hermione, tu es tellement intelligente, dit une Gryffondor. Est-ce que je peux avoir ton autographe ?

- Ron, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le prochain Gardien but de l'équipe de quidditch de Grande-Bretagne? Demande un autre étudiant des Serredaigle qui deviendra journaliste.

- Harry... Harry... s'époumone une jeune Poufsouffle. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je veux t'épouser, porter tes enfants et prendre soins de toi. Je suis faites pour toi.

L'hystérie de la jeune femme inquiète Harry pour sa santé à lui. Il commence à douter que lui et ses deux comparses arriveront de si tôt à leur table avec une telle foule. Ils ont besoins d'aide et vite. Il s'apprête à en faire appel à quelqu'un, lorsqu'un grand magicien noir écarte la foule face au trio. C'est Kingsley Shaklebolt, membre de l'ordre du phénix et futur patron de Harry.

- Je vois que vous vous attirer encore des ennuis, vous trois.

- Hey! Que serait la vie sans un groupe de fan hystérique? réplique Ron.

Hermione roule les yeux de façon exaspérer vers le plafond.

- Ron, je t'aime profondément, mon chéri. Mais quelques fois, tu es d'une nullité navrante.

Elle s'engouffre rapidement dans le passage nouvellement ouvert par kingsley.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, se demande de façon incrédule Ron en regardant sa petite amie s'éloigner promptement.

Il tourne un regard interrogateur vers Harry. Celui-ci, avec un sourire amusé, lève immédiatement les mains pour signifier qu'il n'a aucune intention de mêler de cette altercation entre les deux amoureux. Désespéré, Ron part à la suite de sa fiancée.

- Mais mon chaton, attends-moi. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fais exprès mon poussin.

Harry prend quelques instant à observer son couple de meilleurs amis avoir un autre de leur fameux désaccord.

- Ces deux là forment vraiment un drôle de couple, observe Shaklebolt.

- Ouais! Mais ils valent la peine d'être connus, répond Harry.

Il emboîte le pas de ses amis. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre ouvrent le passage et empêchent d'autres admirateurs de le boucher à nouveau. Parmi ces membres, Harry reconnaît Maugrey Fol Œil, Nymphadora Tonks, Rémus Lupin, etc.. Presque tous les survivants de l'ordre y sont. Potter a l'impression de passer devant une garde d'honneur, ce qui amène une certaine coloration rosée à son visage. Il rejoint enfin ses amis à la table et peut s'asseoir.

Ron tente toujours de se faire pardonner par Hermione. Harry observe ses amis en se souvenant de leur première rencontre sept ans auparavant. Il voit encore Hermione entrer dans le compartiment que lui et Ron occupaient. Elle observa Ron tenter de changer de couleur son rat de compagnie, Croutard, et échouer lamentablement. Elle le critiqua vertement. Elle lui montra par la suite qu'elle pouvait exécuter le sort à la perfection. À ce moment là, Ron se trouvait agacer par cette demoiselle je-sais-tout. Il n'aurait jamais cru personne, pas même Trelawney ou Firenze, si on lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux de Hermione. Mais aujourd'hui, après sept ans d'aventure ensemble, ils sont inséparables.

Sept ans! Harry et ses deux complices ont particulièrement vécu avec intensité ces années d'apprentissage. Depuis la première année, ils ont combattu une incarnation ou une autre de Voldemort jusqu'à son décès récent. La bataille amenant cet événement fut glorieuse mais difficile pour Harry. Il parvint malgré tout à donner le coup de grâce à son ennemi juré en détruisant non seulement son corps, mais également son essence, la dispersant au quatre vents. Cela sonna la fin de la seconde guerre magique et l'anéantissement des manges-morts. Aujourd'hui, les trois compagnons peuvent prendre le temps de célébrer leur victoire.

Le groupe est assis à la table la plus avancé vers la scène : la table d'honneur. Harry est mortifié. Il a été choisi par Dumbledore et les autres professeurs pour prononcer devant toute la promotion le discours de clôture de la cérémonie. Il montra vite sa réticence lorsque lui fut demandé ce service, assis à prendre le thé dans le bureau du directeur.

- Pourquoi moi, professeurs? fut la première réaction de Harry devant Dumbledore et Mcgonagall. Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous faites une belle erreur! Il y en a d'autres bien mieux que moi pour faire ce discours. Hermione par exemple, l'une des jumelles Parvatil ou même Ron.

À la dernière personne suggérée, les deux professeurs s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Vraiment, m. Potter, vous souhaitez la mort de votre ami, m. Weasley, reprit McGonagall. Vous souvenez-vous comment s'est passé son exposé sur les transformations des animagus.

- Hoo! Oui, que trop bien, répondit Harry.

Ron avait passé la semaine avec Hermione à préparer cet exposé. Il savait étonnamment bien son sujet et Hermione s'en trouva fortement impressionnée. Mais une fois à l'avant de la classe de McGonnagall, un trac horrible s'empara du pauvre garçon. Seulement un bruit ressemblant à un bêlement de chèvre put sortir de sa bouche. Cette mortification s'accentua avec les moqueries que les Serpentard firent à ce moment-là dans la classe. McGonagall demanda à Potter et Granger de ramener Weasley à la tour des Gryffondors pour qu'il puisse récupérer et reprendre ses esprits. Mais le mal était fait. Les semaines suivantes, Draco Malfoy n'en manquait pas une pour se moquer du préfet de la maison Gryffondor et de son moment de trac.

- Bon d'accord! J'en conviens que Ron pourrait se planter, se soumit Harry. Mais les autres sont vraiment mieux que moi.

- Peut-être de par leur résultat académique, mais elle ne laisse pas une marque indélébile de leur passage dans les annales de l'école comme toi tu l'as fais, Harry, répliqua Dumbledore.

- M. Potter, poursuivit McGonagall, j'ai pu vous observer depuis que vous étiez bébé. Vous êtes passé d'un jeune garçon chétif, marqué pour la vie comme un simple survivant et plein de rage contre la vie, à un garçon soucieux de son entourage et consciencieux dans la planification de ses actions. Et s'entourant toujours de personnes capables de l'appuyer dans ces actions. Croire que vous n'êtes pas fait pour cette tâche, c'est vous sous-estimez vous-même, Potter. Cela, je ne l'accepterai jamais de la part d'un Gryffondor, s'emporte-elle à la fin.

Surpris par cette envolée, Harry tenta de prendre un recul physique sur ça chaise. Dumbledore posa délicatement une main apaisante sur l'épaule de McGonagall.

- Désolé, Albus! Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter, s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné en coin!

- Ce n'est rien, Minerva, la rassura Dumbledore. Votre fierté pour votre maison est bien connue.

Dumbledore ramena son attention sur Harry qui reprenait une position confortable sur son siège.

- Harry, recommença calmement le directeur, tu es un chef pour toute cette promotion et bien au-delà. Tu es la lumière qui les guide. Tu es la personne qui mérite le plus d'être à l'avant pour montrer que l'adversité ne signifie pas la défaite. Tu es la preuve qu'elle peut même faire grandir une personne et l'emmener à accomplir des exploits inédits.

- Youppiiie! On me vouera encore un culte, dit sarcastiquement Harry.

- Probablement, et encore pour bien des années, M. Potter, repris plus calmement Mme McGonagall. Dites-moi, Potter! Pourquoi montrez-vous tant de réticence à faire cette tâche ? Ce n'est non moins différent du discours que vous avez prononcé face à vos troupes de l'AD avant la dernière bataille nous opposant aux forces de Voldemort.

- Mais si! C'est différent! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sèche à sa directrice de maison. J'ai fait ce discours dans le feu de l'action, ne sachant pas si je reverrais un seul d'entre eux vivant. De plus, il y avait un but de leur montrer du courage face à notre ennemi. Et finalement, c'est Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Néville qui m'ont poussés à le faire.

- Haaaa! dirent en cœur les deux vieux professeurs, se tournant l'un vers l'autre en s'échangeant un regard complice.

Harry arqua légèrement ses sourcils de façon interrogatrice face à cette manifestation de malice de la part de ses mentors. Il sentit qu'il en avait trop dit. Le lendemain, effectivement, Dumbledore enrôla l'aide du petit groupe d'amis pour convaincre Harry de prendre la mission. Le harcèlement commençait dès le matin. Ron réveillait Harry en lui racontant comment son discours avant bataille l'avait inspiré pour mieux se battre. Il lui avait permis de donner la pire raclé à Draco Malfoy. Ce harcèlement se poursuivait avec Hermione qui ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles.

- C'est le devoir sacrer de tout grand homme que d'inspirer ses congénères lors de la cérémonie de graduation! disait-elle.

Luna ne laissait pas sa place non-plus.

- Je suis sûre que quelques ronflacks cornus nous ont aidés tellement tu avais été un fier orateur!

Bientôt, chaque élève de la promotion, ainsi que certains des années à venir, se mit de la partie. McGonagall les encourageait de petits commentaires suggérant à Harry d'accepter la tâche dans ses cours.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, cette transformation n'est pas plus difficile que de parler devant une centaine d'étudiants. N'est-ce pas M. Potter?

Après une semaine de ce régime, Harry se tapait littéralement la tête sur les murs, tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Il était toujours convaincu de ne pas être le candidat idéal de la situation. Mais, suit à la promesse faites par Hermione de l'aider avec la préparation du discours, il accepta.

Maintenant, avec le discours écris sur un rouleau de parchemin qu'il tord nerveusement entre ses mains, Harry attend le moment où il le prononcera. Plus le temps s'égraine, plus sa tension monte. Il se demande quand ils vont se décider à commencer cette satanée cérémonie. Il regarde fixement le podium. Il descend ensuite sur la scène. Il suit du regard une ligne dans sa surface se terminant au pied de la porte d'entré des professeurs. Il se met à la fixé de façon obsessionnelle.

'Enfin', pense Harry à l'ouverture de la porte d'où les professeurs entrent. Dumbledore ouvre le cortège, suivis de McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Hagrid et ainsi de suite. Plusieurs finissants prennent ceci comme un signe pour regagner leurs tables respectives et de devenir silencieux.

Dumbledore attend que chacun des professeurs s'assoient avant de se déplacer vers le podium et demande l'attention de tous en levant les bras, imposant ainsi le silence à ceux qui ne s'étaient pas déjà tut.

- Quelle exceptionnelle promotion quitte cette année notre prestigieuse et noble institution, débute-il, pour affronter le monde adulte de la magie. Les épreuves, qui ont marqué les étudiants ici présents dans la salle, seront maintenant et à jamais inscrit dans la légende de Poudelard.

Il passe sur les différents événements qu'ont rencontrés ces jeunes gens, les réussites qui en découlent les êtres disparus et qui seront regretté. Il conclut en exprimant un grand espoir pour le futur.

Dès que Dumbledore délaisse le podium, Mlle McGonagall se lève pour y prendre place. Elle débute sa présentation des mentions émérite de la promotion. Sans grande surprise, Hermione Granger se voit se faire remettre la mention de meilleur apprentis de la promotion, toute catégorie confondue. Mais pour la mention du plus grand progrès au courant des sept années d'études, Ron Weasley le remporte largement et à la grande surprise de l'intimé. Néville reçoit une mention spéciale pour sa maîtrise exceptionnelle des plantes magiques. En tout, plus d'une quinzaine de personnes de la promotion reçoivent des mentions émérites, dont deux à Harry, soit celle du joueur de quidditch le plus exceptionnel et celle du leader le plus charismatique depuis Gryffondor.

Ayant exprimée sa fierté pour cette promotion, Mlle McGonagall reprend son siège. Et c'est le tour de Severus Rogue d'occuper le podium. Le premier geste qu'il montre est un regard de dédain. Il le promène tout autour de la salle pour finalement l'arrêter sur Harry. Ce dernier ne déviant pas de ses habitudes, il soutient ce regard en retour avec intensité. Rogue en vient à sourire de façon plus chaleureuse que de coutume et incline la tête avec respect dans la direction de Harry. La surprise est complète pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils ont carrément un air ébahi. Jamais un tel signe de reconnaissance n'était attendu de la part de leur professeur des potions. Souriant de satisfaction cette fois, Severus Rogue commence son prélude à la remise des diplômes.

- Voici donc la remise des diplômes. Ceci est une tâche que je crois vraiment être une véritable plaisanterie, car certains incapables se retrouveront diplômer. Ils grandiront la population magicienne incapable d'apporté quoi que ce soit d'utile dans le monde. Mais un autre nombre de ces nouveaux sorciers (il regarde la table de Potter) réussira à nous inspirer et à améliorer ce monde. Voici donc la remise des diplômes.

Rogue se met à nommer les étudiants finissants de Poudelard. Ceux-ci défilent sur la scène. Dumbledore est debout pour leur remettre le papier officiel. Il n'y a pas de table avec les diplômes dessus près de lui. Ce serait trop simple pour le monde de la magie. Le finissant arrivant à la hauteur du directeur, celui-ci n'a qu'à prendre sa baguette et à le faire apparaître entre les mains de la jeune personne. À chaque apprenti, Albus Dumdledore leur serre chaleureusement la main.

Lorsque Rogue nomme à son tour le nom de Harry, la salle explose d'une acclamation à l'unisson des étudiants présents dans la salle. Plusieurs se lèvent et lui font une ovation, dont ceux occupant la table de Harry. D'autres se mettent à siffler, et certains font même sortir des feux d'artifice de leur baguette. Harry éprouve de la difficulté à se tirer de sa chaise et à se montrer à ses compères, car il sent bien par la chaleur que dégage son visage qu'il doit être rouge comme une tomate. Une main chaleureuse et encourageante se pose sur son épaule droite et la serre de manière paternelle. Harry se lève en se tournant vers la droite pour prendre le temps de croiser le regard de son parrain, Sirius Black.

Cet homme ne pourrait pas se sentir plus fière de son filleul s'il n'était son fils. Ils s'enlacent dans une étreinte forte et sincère de l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Ils vivent ce moment dans le silence, car aucune parole ne serait assez forte pour décrire leurs sentiments. Harry recule. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il circule son regard autour de sa table. Il grave dans son esprit les visages de Rémus Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Néville, Ron Et Hermione. Tous expriment leur fierté dans leurs yeux.

Juste à coté de leur table, une autre est occupé par des personnes officielles ainsi que leurs conjoints, dont un homme et une femme roux applaudissant ardemment, les Weasley. Mme Weasley ne peut s'arrêter de pleurer de joie pour Harry. M. Weasley, quant à lui, porte ses belles décorations indiquant sa position officielle maintenant de ministre, ce qui ne l'empêche pas lui non plus de laisser couler une larme à la vue du jeune homme. C'est la seconde famille de Harry, et il en est fier autant qu'eux le sont de lui.

Finalement, Harry va sur la scène pour recevoir son diplôme de la baguette de Dumbledore. Le jeune sorcier ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que celui-ci semble bomber le torse avec un peu plus de fierté qu'avec les autres élèves. Dans le fond de la scène, Hagrid ne peut résister d'applaudir à grand geste de bras le triomphe de Harry. Il assomme presque Mlle Pomfresh assise à sa droite.

Dumbledore invite Harry à rester à ses coté afin d'attendre que tous les finissants soit passer pour qu'il puisse ensuite faire son discours. Ron passe tout souriant, en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Peu de temps après, le dernier élève vient chercher son diplôme. Rogue quitte le podium en faisant une dernière déclaration.

- Que Merlin nous vient en aide! Vous avez 'tous' reçu vos diplômes! avant qu'il ne se rassoie.

Le professeur Dumbledore prend place sur ce podium pour dire quelques mots.

- À chaque promotion, nous, c'est-à-dire la direction et les professeurs, avons le grand plaisir de choisir un élève qui a de manière grandiose toucher durant ces sept années d'étude tous les étudiants. Notre choix, cette année, a fait preuve de courage, de persévérance, d'abnégation, de générosité et d'astuce. Ce sont tous des traits caractéristiques de sa maison, Gryffondor. Mais je dois également ajouter qu'il possède une très grande... non... non... une immense... pas encore ça... un gigantesque modestie! (Quelques rires fusent de la salle) Il a fallu la participation d'un grand nombre d'entre vous pour le convaincre de venir faire ce discours. Alors, finalement, c'est avec fierté que je vous présente le commandant de l'AD, le champion attrapeur de vif-d'or et le destructeur de Voldemort (un frisson parcourt l'assemblée), M Harry Potter.

Sous les applaudissements et les acclamations, Harry s'avance au podium. Il dépose sur le lutrin le parchemin martyrisé durant toute la cérémonie entre ses mains. Il espère qu'il est encore lisible, bien qu'il le connaisse presque entièrement par cœur. Lui et Hermione ont passés les deux dernières semaines à le composer et à le peaufiner afin qu'il soit fin prêt pour ce moment. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ne puisse plus se relire s'il a un blanc de mémoire. Il se sent à nouveau rouge comme une tomate.

Son regard tombe au hasard sur la table des Weasley. Molly pleure toujours autant, mais cette fois son mari a mis son bras autour de ses épaules. Il tente désespérément de stopper ce flot de larmes inondant le visage de sa femme. Il remarque que Harry les regarde. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il fait un signe des épaules voulant dire «Que veux-tu?»

Harry sourit et porte son attention sur sa propre table. Son parrain semble également amuser par la réaction de Molly. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une larme de fierté lui couler sur la joue. Harry et lui croisent à nouveau le regard et ne peuvent résister à se laisser à un petit rire ironique.

Après quelques instants, l'audience se calme et laisse la chance à Harry de lui adresser quelques paroles.

- Merci de cet accueil chaleureux, dit-il en tirant sur son col. Et même très chaleureux.

Quelques rires s'élèvent des étudiants et des professeurs.

- Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas le plus habile à faire les discours. Me battre contre les manges-morts me semblerait moins effrayant que l'exécution de ma présente tâche. Mais vous devez vous douter que la préparation de ce discours n'est pas que de moi. Alors, avant que je cafouille et perde connaissance, j'aimerais remercier Hermione Granger, l'une de mes plus proches amies pour l'aide qu'elle m'a accordé pour la composition de mon texte.

D'un geste de la main, il invite Hermione à se lever pour recevoir les applaudissements du public. Elle est écarlate de gêne. Elle s'extirpe de son pour se retourner et saluer la salle d'étudiants. En leur refaisant dos, elle dit à Harry en bougeant les lèvres sans son : «Tu me paieras ça.» Harry répond : «mais tout le plaisir était pour moi.» Sur ces mots, Harry baisse ses yeux et commence son discours.

- On dit que la vie est faite d'épreuves, d'essais, de succès et d'échec. Ce que nous pouvons affirmer sur nos années à Poudelard, c'est que nous avons eu notre lot d'...

Harry hoquète de terreur. Du sang se met à sortir des lettres inscrites sur le rouleau de parchemin. Avec horreur, Harry trébuche presque en descendant du podium à reculons. Le sang déborde vite du parchemin pour s'étendre sur le lutrin. En un rien de temps, le sang coule sur le podium, puis s'étend sur la scène autour.

D'abord intriguer par les réactions de Harry, la foule hurle à la vue du sang. Les tables des Weasley et celle de Harry, Sirius en premier, sont prompts à prendre une position de défense. Chacun a sa baguette sortie, incluant Harry et les professeurs sur la scène. Des étudiants paniqués tentent de sortir tous en même temps par la grande porte, quand celle-ci se ferme toute seule, allant même jusqu'à écraser deux étudiants qui sont retrouvé pris au piège. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'échangent des regards interrogateurs, se demandant ce que veut dire ce nouvel intermède.

Brusquement, une douleur fulgurante fend le crâne de Harry. Elle provient de sa cicatrice. Il crie à la mort et s'effondre dans la marre de sang grandissante, tellement la douleur est insupportable. Ron, Hermione et Sirius esquissent un geste pour lui venir en aide. Mais ils sont arrêtés dans leur élan par l'explosion des tables dans salles. Une écharde atteint Molly à la gorge qui s'effondre sans vie sur le sol. Un bon nombre d'autres étudiants tombent aussi victime de ces débris. À la place des tables, il y a des trous béant qui laissent des manges-morts pénétrer dans la salle en sautant. C'est par le trou laisser par la table d'honneur que Béllatrix Lestrange arrive et atterrie derrière un Sirius encore sonné par l'explosion. Elle le prend par les cheveux et lui relève la tête de force.

- Traître et honte à ta famille, tu es cousin, dit-elle. Et pour tes crimes d'impurter, je vais t'arracher la seule chose qui te soit précieuse.

Avant même que Ron et Hermione ne puissent réagir, Bellatrix redresse sur ses genoux Sirius et, de sa main libre, plante un couteau dans le dos, du coté gauche du torse, à l'endroit où se trouve le cœur. À l'avant une tâche rouge apparaît et grandit. Harry voit la scène, et il entend un cri de douleur comme il n'en avait jamais entendu auparavant. Un cri sauvage, impersonnel, inhumain! Il se rend tout-à-coup compte que ce cri vient de lui! Bellatrix soulève le corps maintenant inerte de Sirius et le lance sur la scène, trois mètres plus loin, près de Harry. Ron et Hermione se mettent à l'œuvre pour combattre du mieux qu'ils le peuvent Lestrange. Ils veulent lui faire payer la mort du parrain de Harry.

Harry regarde le corps inerte de Sirius. Il a les yeux ouvert mais sans vie dans sa direction. Combattant la douleur que lui engendre sa cicatrice, Potter se redresse sur quatre pattes et va rejoindre son parrain. Il vérifie son pouls au cou, mais ne le trouve pas. Il se met le visage sur la poitrine de Black, tout en lui caressant le visage de manière saccader. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit.

- Je t'en prie Sirius, ne soit pas mort. Pas encore!

À travers sa tristesse, Harry sent une rage sourde et sauvage monter en lui. Il se redresse sur ses genoux. Il frappe par la suite d'un coup de poing le torse de Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs!

Dans la salle, les manges-morts font un massacre des jeunes étudiants. Les membres de l'AD réussissent mieux, et même à tuer quelques forces de l'ennemi, mais ils sont submergés par le nombre. Arthur, submerger par la haine que lui a donnée la mort de sa femme, réussit des avada kedevra plusieurs fois. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont réussis à boucher un certain nombre de trous avec des sorts d'obstruction pour réduire l'affût de renforts de l'ennemi. Ron et Hermione tiennent bon contre Bellatrix qui est une adversaire redoutable.

Harry donne un autre coup de poing de sa main tenant sa baguette sur la poitrine du mort.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir!

Il donne un autre coup encore plus fort.

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas le droit.

Sa rage grandit encore plus. La violence et la cadence des coups augmentent.

- Tu devais être là POUR MOIIII!

Ses paroles deviennent des cris de douleurs et de violences impossibles à retenir. Il martèle littéralement Sirius.

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS!

Il empoigne son parrain mort par le collet le secoue en le cognant par terre.

- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEURS! JE VEUX QUE TU REVIENNES! TU M'ENTENDS? REVIENS, SALAUDS!

Mais Sirius reste mou comme une poupée de chiffon, vide de toute la vie précédente. L'aveuglement de la rage de Harry ne va qu'en augmentant. Il n'est habité que par une seule pensée : faire payer Bellatrix! Cette pensée, combinée à sa colère culminante, se manifeste en une énergie magique destructrice qu'il lance sans réfléchir dans la direction de Lestrange avec un grand cri sauvage. Mais Ron et Hermione se trouve dans la ligne de tire.

Une horreur renouvelée s'empare de Potter lorsqu'il voit ses amis exploser, suivis Bellatrix, ainsi que toutes les personnes se trouvant à dix mètres derrière elle. Rémus, Tonks et Kingsley comptent parmi ces victimes. Une tranché de trois mètres de large les remplace

Harry se sent perdre la raison. Il a tué ses amis. Il les a détruis. Sans s'en rendre compte, il a utilisé le même sort que Peter Petigrow avait fait usage pour piégé Sirius et le faire accuser de meurtre. Il a tué des amis, des innocents.

Quelque chose passe rapidement devant lui et va s'écraser dans le mur, au bout de la scène, à sa gauche. Cela le ramène sur terre et il se tourne en direction de l'impact. Il voit au pied du mur un corps désarticulé ayant appartenu autrefois à l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore. Malgré la stupéfaction et la folie toujours présente en lui, le jeune homme prend sur lui de regarder, à sa droite, d'où venait le corps.

Non! C'est impossible! Ce qu'il voit ne se peut pas! C'est lui-même qui l'a tué!

Là, debout dans tout son horreur se tient le seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort. Venant de nulle part, Hagrid lui saute dessus. Mais voldemort fait un geste d'attraper quelque chose dans le vide et Hagrid reste suspendu dans les airs, tenu au cou par une force invisible. Le maître des manges-morts mime une torsion de la main. La tête de Hagrid tourne brutalement à 180o avec un horrible craquement sonore. Le corps du charmant géant devient flasque et sans vie. Il retombe mollement au sol. Hagrid est également mort.

McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et le reste des professeurs gisent déjà au pied de Voldemort, sans vie. En regardant vers la salle, Harry constate que les Weasley sont morts. Son parrain est étendu à ses pieds, poignarder dans le cœur. Et lui-même avait tué ses amis les plus chers, Ron et Hermione. Le «survivant»se sent vide, n'ayant plus aucune volonté de vivre. Son univers s'écroule autour de lui et il ne peut rien y faire.

Voldemort l'observe de ses yeux rouges. Les deux fentes qui lui servent de nez semblent se retrousser en un geste de dédain. Il commence à s'adresser à Potter de sa voix aigu

- Pauvre garçon! Regardes les résultats de ton existence. Depuis ta naissance, tu n'apportes que ruine et mort à ceux qui t'aiment et qui te sont proches.

Partout où Harry regarde, il ne voit que des amis morts ou se faisant massacrer par des manges-morts. C'est de ma faute, pense-t-il. Si je n'existais pas, tout cela n'arriverait pas. Mes amis seraient encore en vie. Ma mère... Mon père...

- Vois comment les autres paient pour ton existence, poursuit Voldemort. Tu ne veux pas vraiment cela, n'est-ce pas?

Harry fait signe que non, les yeux égarés dans le vague de son esprit perdant tous les points d'encrage dans la réalité.

- Alors viens à moi. Je te libérerai, toi et tes amis du poids de cette menace.

Harry, comme une marionnette à fils, se met debout et avance vers Voldemort en laissant tomber sa baguette au sol. Ce dernier montre un rictus de ses horribles dents pointus. Il sort à ce moment là sa propre baguette et la pointe sur Potter. Il s'en fout! Il veut juste en finir.

- Vas en enfer, Potter, déclare Voldemort. AVEDA KEDE...

Une personne plaque Harry au sol.

- ...VRA!

Le sort fait exploser le mur au-dessus du cadavre de Dumbledore.

Harry est face contre terre, et se demande comment cela se fait qu'il soit encore vivant. Il sent encore le poids de la personne qui l'a plaqué et, de ce fait, sauvé sa vie. Il voit tout d'un coup une boule de poils noirs avec une corne. 'On dirait un de ces ronflaks cornus que parlait tant Luna', songe-t-il

- Alors, c'est ça d'être dans ton rêve, Harry, dit une voix de jeune fille rêveuse.

- Qu'est-ce que...?! S'exclame Harry en se tortillant pour se retourner et voir la personne couchée sur lui.

Des cheveux blonds, long et hirsute, ainsi qu'une baguette coincée derrière l'oreille droite, suivis de deux grands yeux argentés songeur. C'est une surprenante vision pour Potter que celle de Luna Luvegood. En plus, pour soutenir ce qu'elle vient d'affirmer, elle porte une chemise de nuit ayant comme motif dessus ce qui ressemble à des ronflaks cornus. Autre chose que remarque Harry, c'est qu'après deux ans, Luna n'a pas beaucoup grandis.

- Luna?!... Un rêve!... Comment? Balbutie finalement Harry.

- Mais ouiii! dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence. Tout ceci est ton rêve, ton imagination, sauf pour moi, et lui.

Elle montre Voldemort qui pique une colère noire maintenant.

- Sale petite impertinente! Tu vas me payer ça!

- Tu ne peux rien me faire sauf si je le veux, réplique Luna. Enfin je crois!

Le décor commence à changer. La salle, les murs, les décorations, les morts disparaissent tous. Voldemort regarde de façon affoler ce qui se passe. Il remarque enfin Potter qui semble se concentrer. Les vêtements de celui-ci se transforment de sa robe d'à un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama tous deux trop grand pour lui.

- De l'occlumancie, conclue Voldemort. Dumbledore t'a enseigné cela!

Aider par Luna, le jeune apprenti sorcier se remet debout tout en continuant de se concentrer. Ce n'est plus que le vide autour d'eux. Tout a disparus sauf pour Harry, Luna et Voldemort.

- Et même plus, réplique Potter. Accio BAGUETTE

sa baguette, sœur de celle de Voldemort, apparaît dans sa main droite tendue. Il la prend fermement. Passant son autre main sur la taille de Luna, le «survivant» la pousse tranquillement derrière lui. Elle se met à ricaner légèrement.

- Ça chatouille, explique-t-elle.

Voldemort montre des signes de faiblesses et de fatigues. L'invasion de l'esprit et des rêves du jeune sorcier lui demande toujours beaucoup, et même plus lorsque celui-ci résiste. Obstinément, le seigneur des ténèbres décide de tenter une dernière attaque sur le jeune homme.

- AVADA...

Potter dresse vite sa baguette devant lui et crie.

- PROTÉGO

Voldemort, dans un grand cri de douleur, disparaît comme aspirer vers l'arrière. Le silence revient, ainsi que la prise de conscience de la part de Harry que Voldemort a manipulé son esprit pour qu'il accepte sa mort. Sirius aurait dû être un indice. Mais il veut tellement que son parrain soit encore vivant.

- La somme d'un homme est celle de ses actions, déclare tout à coup Luna.

Harry se retourne brusquement, surpris que Luna soit toujours là. Une question lui vient à l'esprit.

- Tu ne fais pas partie de mon esprit?

Elle fait que non.

- Tu es bien Luna?

Elle fait signe qu'oui.

- Comment se fait-il que tu te trouves dans mon rêve? s'intrigue Harry.

Luna semble réfléchir pendant un moment

- Je crois que c'est parce que je vole quand je dors

- Tu voles quand tu dors? répète Potter avec un certain doute dans la voix.

- Ouaip! En esprit!

Un éclair de compréhension passe sur le visage de Harry.

- Tu veux dire que tu fais des voyages astraux!

- Ah, non! Je ne vais pas dans les étoiles, mais je peux aller dans les rêves des autres personnes quand elles m'invitent.

- Et je t'ai invité? demande Harry.

- Plusieurs fois! Mais j'ai seulement accepté ce soir. Et heureusement! En te résignant de mourir, Voldemort allait sûrement te tuer dans ton sommeil. Comme ça, j'ai pu te sauver la vie.

Harry en est bien content. Il comprend aussi de plus en plus comment Voldemort demeure toujours une menace pour son esprit et ses rêves.

Quelque chose frappe son esprit, une révélation se fait. Luna a prononcé le nom de son pire ennemi sans aucune hésitation. Il veut l'interroger à ce sujet quand Luna fronce brusquement les sourcils et donne un air boudeur à sa bouche.

- Harry! Réveilles-toi immédiatement! ordonne-t-elle avec la voix de l'oncle Vernon.


	2. Hedwige s'en mêle

Voici mon second châpitre de ma fanfic de Harry Potter. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire aue j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Je me dois de signaler que l'univers de Harry Potter et tous les personnages s'y rapportant sont la propriété exclusive de Mme J.K. Rowling, exception faite de tous les personnages que je créerai pour mon histoire.

CHÂPITRE 2

**Hedwige s'en mêle**

Tout était noir avant que Harry n'ouvre ses paupières. Quelqu'un le secouait violemment. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir ses paupières. Il craignait de voir ce qui se trouverait face à lui. Il tenta de repousser ce qui le secouait, mais n'obtint aucun succès. Il finit par se laisser entraîner dans un réveil forcé.

- Enfin, petit bon-à-rien, tu finis par te réveiller, entend-il de la part de son oncle.

Il fait encore nuit. Malgré cela, Harry distinguait clairement le visage de son oncle. Il était comme à son habitude face à lui, rouge de colère. Le simple fait que Harry puissent respirer le même air que lui dans une pièce semble irriter oncle Vernon. Mais pour qu'il vienne le réveiller, il devait s'être passé un événement.

Harry entendis quelques alarmes de voitures. Le son venait de trois ou quatre maisons voisines du 4 Privet Drive. Il s'appuya sur son bras pour tenter de voir par la fenêtre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Mais Dursley le plaqua brusquement dans le lit en l'agrippant par le collet. Les yeux de l'oncle sembla vouloir lui sortir de la tête. Il paressait vraiment fou de rage. Il étouffait un peu Harry qui tentait de se libérer de sa poigne. L'oncle Dursley tendit la main vers quelque chose à la droite de Harry. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il tenait sa baguette dans cette main.

- Tu vas me donner ça tout de suite, espèce de monstre, dit son oncle en exhumant une terrible rage dans sa voix. Je vais nous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Harry lutta de toutes ses forces pour empêcher cela. Mais en même temps, il tentait de garder le contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas jeter de sorts sur son oncle. Mais il se pouvait qu'il n'ait pas le choix de le faire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une aide arriva par la fenêtre ouverte.

Hedwige entra de sa chasse nocturne. Elle vit Harry au prise avec l'oncle Vernon. Elle n'hésita pas à laisser tomber son écureuil au sol pour venir en aide à son maître. Elle s'attaqua à la main voulant du mal à la baguette de Potter. Vernon cria de douleur lorsque Hedwige lui prit le bras gauche dans ses serres et donna deux ou trois coups de bec à sa main. Vernon, surpris par l'attaque, roule en bas du lit jusqu'au pied du mur, entre le placard et la porte. De sa main droite, il se tenait son bras attaqué. Hedwige atterris par terre, en face de lui. Elle étendit ses ailes dans un large demi-cercle. Elle se mit à lancer des cris menaçant à l'homme enveloppé.

- Hedwige, calmes-toi! Ordonna Harry.

- Ta sale bête m'a attaqué, vociféra l'oncle Dursley. Je vais la faire euthanasier pour ça. J'y ai droit.

Hedwige réagit comme si elle avait compris les paroles du gros homme. Elle avança d'un pas avec un hululement qui n'avait qui rien d'amicale. Dursley tenta de reculer au-delà du mur dans son dos.

- Je ne crois pas que cela va la calmer, oncle Vernon, dit avec exaspération Harry.

- Ça ne fait rien! Elle va mourir et toi, tu seras renvoyé de ton asile pour avoir encore lancé un sort, postillonna de jubilation Vernon.

Il se mit à se bomber le torse. Il était content de cette perspective. Harry savait bien qu'étant donné l'absence des brevets d'usage de sortilèges élémentaires entre ses mains, il risque de voir sa baguette être détruite par un représentant du ministère de la magie. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles des résultats de ses tests. Pourtant cela fait plus de six semaines qu'il les a passé.

- Tu vois, même tes amis n'y pourront rien, saliva l'oncle Vernon.

Un nouveau cri de Hedwige lui rappela la possibilité de perdre un doigt. Il serra encore plus son bras blessé. Tante Pétunia arriva à ce moment-là dans le cadre de la porte. Elle vit la scène et réagit comme à son habitude.

- Ho, mon Dieu! Que diraient les voisins s'ils voyaient cela!

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il commença à caresser Hedwige pour la calmer. Cela marcha. Elle replia ses ailes et se montra de plus en plus calme en fermant les yeux sous le touché du garçon. Il la prit et la déposa tranquillement sur son épaule. Elle se blottit dans son cou.

- Alors, tu as encore décidé de nous mettre dans l'embarras en faisant trembler la terre, dit tante Pétunia de façon sèche en regardant Harry avec son air hautain. Ta race n'est bonne que pour nous embêter.

Harry roula les yeux vers le ciel. Tante Pétunia possède un esprit tout aussi obtus que son mari. Sa haine pour les sorciers et sorcières n'a d'égale que l'ignorance qu'elle entretient sur eux. Mais elle est bien moins ignorante qu'elle ne le laissa croire. L'été auparavant, elle et Harry eurent un moment de compréhension commune en silence. Ce moment suivait l'annonce qu'il avait faite du retour de Voldemort. Harry sut ce qu'il devait dire pour lui faire comprendre.

- Il fallait que je repousse Voldemort.

Étrangement, ils partagèrent une nouvelle fois ce regard de mutuelle compréhension. Une fois encore, oncle Vernon les observa en ayant de la difficulté à les comprendre.

- Quoi? Encore cette histoire de fous! éclata-t-il. On n'a pas assez de ces défroqueur...

- Détraqueurs, rectifia calmement Harry

- ... l'été dernier, continua Vernon sans faire attention à ce que disait son neveu, des hiboux qui viennent ici tous les trois jours, on reçoit aussi la visite d'un de ces fous ici ...

- L'as-tu tué? demanda la tante en ignorant les remarques de son mari. Il y a une marque d'espoir dans sa voix, mais elle contient également une petite colère sourde et contenue. Harry le remarqua. Il se demanda si c'est dû à la haine qu'elle entretient contre le monde magique. Ou si c'est parce que voldemort a tué sa sœur, parce qu'elle veut la vengeance.

- Non! Il m'a attaqué dans mon rêve. Je ne pouvais que seulement me protéger.

Une ombre de déception passa sur le visage de sa tante, chose que Harry remarqua également. Il se sentit vraiment perplexe. Il entendait rarement sa tante parler de sa mère. Quand elle le fait, c'est en mal et de manière détachée de sa famille, comme si elle parlait d'une étrangère. La seule fois qu'il a vue un véritable entre les deux sœurs, c'est l'été précédent lorsque Pétunia révéla qu'elle connaissait ce qu'est un détraqueur et leur dans le monde de la magie. Et là, suite à l'attaque chimérique de lord Voldemort, il vit ce lien ressortir à nouveau. À Harry, ce lien lui dit «Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal à ma famille.» Mais Harry chassa cette idée de sa tête. «Ce n'est pas possible que se soit cela.» pensa-t-il.

- Mais il a eu horriblement mal en partant, dit Harry en se souvenant de la souffrance de Rogue lorsqu'il mit en place son charme du bouclier pour l'éjecter de son esprit.

Harry vit la satisfaction de sa tante à entendre cette nouvelle. Les yeux de Pétunia laissèrent échapper un léger éclair de contentement, et ses lèvres tremblèrent d'une envie de sourire sans le faire. Elle se mit à bomber le torse, montrant discrètement une certaine fierté. À cet instant, Harry sentit en Pétunia une alliée qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant.

- Hé, bien! Je peux voir que tu es tout aussi inutile dans ce monde de fou que dans le nôtre, déclara oncle Vernon avec fier dédain, voulant ainsi réaffirmer son autorité. Si mon Dudley s'en était occupé...

- Il aurait battu le record du 100 mètres course en direction opposée à celle de Voldemort, interrompit Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Le visage de Vernon prit à nouveau une teinte cramoisie. Il ne supportait pas être couper lors d'une de ses diatribes où il vantait les exploits de son fils. Harry se doutait que la plupart des pères devaient embellir les exploits de leurs fils. Mais, chez m. Dursley, cela devenait un véritable marathon. Il pouvait supporter de certaine personne de l'interrompre. Mais Harry dû supporter cette litanie d'éloges exagérés sur Dudley tout l'été devant les autres personnes qui venaient en visite au quatre Privet drive, pour ensuite déclarer que lui-même est dans une maison de correction. Harry supportait ces exagérations en public, mais il n'avait aucune intention de le faire en privé. Et cela déplaisait au plus haut point à l'oncle Vernon. Il ressemblait à un mini volcan sur le point d'entrer en irruption.

- PETIT BON-À-RIEN! Éclata l'oncle en brandissant à nouveau son doigt boudinneux en direction de Harry. NOUS T'AVONS DONNÉ UN TOIT. NOUS T'AVONS NOURRI. ET TOI EN REMERCIEMENT DE NOTRE GÉNÉROSITÉ, TU ...

Un cri de Hedwige rendit une nouvelle Vernon muet. Il blottit contre lui sa main encore valide avec laquelle il pointait un doigt sur Harry. Hedwige s'était activé à cause des cris de m. Dursley. Tout en restant sur l'épaule de Harry, elle étendit à nouveau ses ailes d'un air menaçant. Cela rappela l'oncle à l'ordre.

- Arrêtez de parler, vous m'avez réveillé! se plaignit Dudley.

Il apparut au coté de sa mère dans le cadre de la porte. Il parle avec une voix pâteuse. Son haleine sentait la bière ainsi que son odeur corporelle. Même à une distance de cinq mètres, Harry la sentait. Ça ne devait pas faire depuis longtemps qu'il était de retour de sa soirée.

- Haaaa! Je suis désolé mon doudlynouchet, s'excusa la tante.

Harry se reteint de rire à ce surnom ridicule. Lorsqu'une personne autre que sa mère utilisait ce surnom, cela faisait sortir Dudley de ses gonds. Dudley est, pour Harry, le pire opportuniste qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

- C'est ce sale monstre qui fait encore des histoires? demanda Dudley avec un geste de mépris en direction de Harry.

Ne t'en fais pas mon Duddy, dit Pétunia. Nous allons le punir, justement.

Harry s'attendait à une telle injustice. Il se faisait traiter de monstre quand celui qui est le plus menaçant était Dudley. Encore cette année, il s'amusait à martyriser de plus petit que lui. Toute trace de sympathie occupant les traits de sa tante une minute plus tôt avait disparue. Elle laissa place à l'habituel agacement que la présence de Harry provoque au sein de cette famille.

- Duddy, il y a un détraqueur derrière toi! crie Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

Instantanément, le visage de Duddley devient blanc comme un drap. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva sur le lit derrière Harry, cherchant la protection de son cousin.

- Fais-le partir, Harry! implora Dudley. Je t'en supplie!

Harry s'esclaffa de rire. Il s'écarte laissant la porte à la vue de son cousin. Ce dernier se recroquevilla encore plus, s'attendant à être attaqué. Mais il ne vit aucun détraqueur dans la pièce.

- Alors, vous pensez vraiment que cette grosse baudruche poltronne ferait le poids face à Voldemort? questionna ironiquement Harry à son oncle et sa tante. Pour moi, il pleurnichera comme le lâche qu'il est.

Les yeux de Dudley s'exorbitèrent. L'humiliation semblait figer son visage dans une apparence d'hébétude extrême. Cette hébétude laissa bientôt la place à une rage écarlate.

- Espèce de limace, je vais t'encastrer dans le mur, éclata-t-il en élançant son en direction de la tête de Harry.

Celui-ci l'a humilié devant ses parents. Il devait lui faire payer de la seule dont il savait : il le battrait de ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une masse geignante sur le sol.

Ayant toujours sa baguette dans sa main droite, Harry la pointa sous le nez de son cousin. Cela arrêta sec l'élan de ce dernier. Tante Pétunia laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. Oncle Vernon, que Harry surveille du coin de l'œil, devint encore plus violacé et sert ses poings. Il était prêt à le charger quand un cri de chouette lui fait tourner son attention sur l'épaule gauche qu'occupe Hedwige. Celle-ci a les fixés sur le père Dursley, les ailes étendues, parée à fondre sur lui au moindre geste suspect de sa part. Elle lâche quelques cris perçant et menaçant au gros homme. Celui-ci se releva mais ne fit plus aucun geste menaçant, ouvrant ses poings. Au travers tout ça, tante Pétunia se mit à paniquer. Elle ne cesse de répéter les même mots de sa voix aiguë et agaçante.

- Ho, mon Dieu! Mon Doody! Ne bouge plus et peut-être qu'il te laissera tranquille.

Harry eu l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un ours. Sa tante sembla croire qu'il laisserait en paix Dudley s'il faisait le mort. Sa tante ne peut vraiment pas rester sympathique longtemps à ses actions.

- Si tu n'avais pas ce truc... commença Dudley.

- Je ne ferais pas tant le malin, etcetera et etcetera, finit Harry. Tu comptais sur moi et ce « truc » pour te protéger quelques secondes plus tôt.

Harry prit le temps de regarder chaque membre de sa famille. Des sentiments d'écœurement et de profond dégoût montèrent en lui pour cette famille nucléaire. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être.

WOOOSH

Un hibou vient de se poser sur le bureau, une lettre au bec. Il la dépose et s'en retourne par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Des hiboux! s'écria l'oncle Vernon. Ce n'est pas une maison de fou ici. Je déteste les hiboux.

Il commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre. Un cri de Hedwige le fit se raviser. Sa main l'élance encore de douleur causée par l'attaque de la chouette quelques instants auparavant.

Harry se déplaça vers son bureau, toujours en pointant sa baguette sur Dudley. La chouette, inlassablement sur l'épaule de son maître, maintient son regard sur le gros homme qu'est Vernon Dursley. Harry prit la lettre. L'adresse indiquait « Harry James Potter, 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, dans sa chambre » . Bien qu'il ne l'ait vu que trois fois dans le passé, Harry reconnut l'écriture de Mafalda Hopkrik. Cette lettre venait probablement lui confirmer les sanctions qui lui seraient réservé pour avoir utilisé un sort en dehors de l'école. Pendant qu'il lisait l'adresse, Dudley esquissa une tentative d'attaquer son cousin.

- Han, han, han! fit Harry en donnant un mouvement de pendule musical allant de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche tout en continuant à garder ses yeux sur la lettre. Toi, tu t'assois sur ton lard au bord du lit.

- Sinon quoi? répliqua Dudley. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie ici.

Harry leva les yeux de sa lettre. Il les planta sur ceux du grassouillet jeune homme. Ce regard paraissait placide et froid.

- Si cette lettre est ce que je crois, dit Harry avec une colère contenu, et que tu ne t'es pas assis à la fin de ma lecture, tu va avoir le groin de cochon que tu aurais pu obtenir il y a cinq ans.

Pétunia plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en hoquetant d'horreur. Les yeux d'oncle Dursley devinrent très rond tandis que leur propriétaire prend une teinte écarlate. Dudley, lui, déglutit péniblement. Il se rappelait l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Hagrid après s'être moqué de Harry face à lui. Il s'était pendant des semaines avec une queue de cochon sortant de son derrière. Ne voulant pas répéter l'expérience une nouvelle fois, il obtempéra et s'assoie sur le bord du lit.

- Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien... débuta Vernon avec mauvaise humeur.

- La ferme, mon oncle, coupa abruptement Harry toujours en contenant sa colère. J'en ai plus qu'assez des remontrances injustes que toi et ma tante faites envers moi. Tout cela à cause d'une chose dont je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus. Alors, aujourd'hui, faites-moi plaisir et fermer vos clapais et assoyez-vous aux cotés de votre bon à rien de fils.

De la main tenant la lettre, Harry leur fit signe de se déplacer vers le lit. Les deux parents de Dudley obéirent en maintenant un oeil sur la baguette de Harry. Une qu'ils se sont assis, leur neveu utilise rapidement sa baguette pour briser le scellé magique de la lettre. Hedwige quitta son épaule pour se poser sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau en continuant de surveiller les Dursley.

« _Cher monsieur Potter,_

_nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté le charme de bouclier cette nuit, à environ une heure trente-quatre, dans votre chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Vous y étiez seul. Cela a provoqué une résonance qui s'est fait sentir sur un rayon de cinq cents mètres._

_Bien que votre sortilège observe les lignes de conduite d'un sorcier de second cycle, vous permettant de pratiquer vos sortilèges élémentaires à votre demeure, ainsi qu'indiquer dans le Code du secret établi par la confédération internationale de sorcier, nous allons envoyer deux personnes officielles pour enquêter sur les circonstances d'utilisation de ce charme. Ils seront accompagnés par M. Arthur Weasley, liaison entre le ministère de la magie et le comité de défense contre les forces obscures._

_N'y voyez pas une manœuvre punitive de notre part. Dû au fait que votre vie est particulièrement menacée par vous-savez-qui, nous portons maintenant une plus grande attention au sort que vous lancez. Les enquêteurs seront là pour recueillir votre témoignage et voir dans quelle circonstance ce charme a été lancé._

_J'aimerais profiter de cette missive pour vous féliciter du nombre exceptionnel de note «optimale» que vous avez obtenu dans vos brevets universels de sortilège élémentaire. Je suis certaine que votre joie devait être débordante lorsque vous avez reçu vos brevets. J'espère que vous considérerez une carrière comme auror avec de telles notes._

_En attendant, les enquêteurs et m. Weasley devraient arriver à la fin de la lecture de cette lettre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de mal._

_Sincèrement vôtre_

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Service de l'usage abusif de la magie_

_Ministère de la magie_

Harry finit la lecture du message en bouillant littéralement à l'intérieure. Apparemment, il avait reçu ses brevets, mais sans qu'il l'ait su. Toutes ces interrogations, ces doutes sur son obtention de ces brevets s'avéraient inutiles. La frustration du mois et demi d'attente monta rapidement à la surface. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas ces brevets entre les mains? Qui est-ce qu'il lui a privé de son droit de les avoir? Il en raga tellement qu'il chiffonna la lettre de chaque coté tellement ses mains la serrèrent.

Le cri de Hedwige lui fit lever la tête pour voir Dudley fondre sur lui. Dans sa lecture de sa lettre, Harry s'était mis à pointer sa baguette vers le plafond. Perdu dans cette lecture, Harry n'avait pas remarqué Dudley se lever pour lui sauter dessus. Harry se prépara à lancer un sort de stupéfixion. Tant pis s'il est lesté de sa baguette, il ne pouvait laisser son cousin se servir de lui comme un punching bag.

* * *

Voilà! J'attends vos reviews. J'ai modifié mon setting pour accepté les critiques anonymes. Je remercie petite sorcire pour ce conseil. À la prochaine! 


End file.
